Chapter 1: The beggining of the end of madness
by Trigundudette07
Summary: This story have adventure,teen humor,Romance,and action


This is my tale of AFTER the trigun series... this is my tale....just to inform u i didn't create the show or anything like that but this is my own writings i just added a twist of new characters and stuff to it! well enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: The beginning of the end of madness...  
  
As our hero vash the stampede returns from his long walk through the dusty planes his comrads Milly Thompson,and Meryl Strife run to greet him. "Mr. Vash welcome back!" milly yelled smiling. As they were running they noticed that he was carrying something it....it was Knives! Vash's twin brother!The girls bothed paused and stopped in front of vash and were confused. "Vash!?! what are you thinking!?! why did u bring him back!? Especially dead like that!?!" "eww!!!!"Meryl screamed while practially almost killing him by her slap."OWWIE! why'd u do that for!?" "Well...WHY DID YOU BRING HIS DEAD CARCASS HERE!?!"Meryl screamed"Calm down meryl...let Mr.vash explain and tell the story im sure he has a reason why...^_^;;;"Milly saying with a calm voice."Yes thank you Milly i actually do have a reason I brang him here...first off he's not dead..." "HE"S NOT DEAD!?!"Meryl exclaimed! "But why didn't you-" "Don't you remember Meryl? he's my brother and also i can't take his life...He looks dead but he's just unconcious...Now hurry up and get the bandages and lets give him a second chance...wadda ya say...?" Meryl smiles then runs inside to get the first aid kit. "Vash bring him in here we can treat him in here..." Meryl said "Milly let's get down to business!" "Right!" Milly energetically said with a smile on her face "Thank you both" Vash said "No prob. but for now u must leave the room." Meryl said pushing him out the door "BUT HEY WAIT A SEC. BU-" *slam* "OWWIES! that was my face!" Vash yelled "Hmm oh well i guess ill' go ahead and go in town and buy me some chow"Vash said with his stomach growling.Vash walks around town looks in his pockets then sits on a bench."No fair i have no money to buy me any food! waaaaa!" A pair of shoes walked up to him and caught his eye he looked up *blink* It was a women with fairly lengthed brown hair with dark brown eyes who was about "5,7" in heighth with an gun at her side and a sword at the other in a blueish colored outfit. "uhh hello there sir are you alright...?" The young lady said. Vash got up as fast as the speed of light and then said "Why hello maddam why yes i am fine, how would you like a body guard free of charge? for the rest of your life and maybe someday become your husband?"Vash said smiling "No..., thats ok i am my own bodyguard, now if you don't mind i was going to ask you if you would know of any were to eat and as a treat would like to join me in eating lunch....you look fairly hungry i presume?" "YES MA'AM! I would love to join you and assist you on this quest! Lets go!" vash said excitedly while grabbing the ladys hand pulling her to an restaraunt near by."Well thank you kind sir,I suppose you would like that free meal now?" She said as she saw vash drooling by the smell of the cooking "I take that as a yes i guess,come on" They both walked into the restaraunt and were soon directed to seats."So....thanks for the free meal and what might your name be?" Vash questioned "Well...my name is Tifani..., Tifani th-...,Tifani,... just... Tifani...." She replied and you are? "My name is Vash...Vash The Stampede."He replied hesitantely as the room filled with silence."Oh....oh really? well nice to meet ya Mr. Humanoid Typhoon" laughing she replied "what are you doing in this town...?" Tifani wispered "Uhhh nothing really...,im waiting for my brother to heal and just looking for a peaceful place to rest...an-.." "Well then you better keep a low profile thats for sure." "By the way who's your brother???" she asked curiously "Well i will tell you later...alone"Vash said quietly "ok" Tifani replied. "Well why are you here Tifani...?" "Well im actually on a quest searching for something...and also looking for someone..." Tifani said seriously "Well watcha looking for maybe i could help yo-" "No!, I mean no..." Tifani replied seriously once again "Why not?? I cou-" "No, just trust me on this one... anyone who seems to try to help me... he...he either ends up hurting or killing them....That is why i travel alone..."Tifani replied sadly with a sigh."Im sorry..." Vash said. Then he grabbed Tifani's hands across the table "But why dont you tell me who this person is...I don't care what kinda danger there is I will always be there for my friends even my new friends even if it causes my death I know I died with a good cause protecting my friends.I just wanted to let you know that and also that you are far most the prettiest of my friends an- " "Are you hitting on me ? and are you some kinda crack head?" Tifani said interupting "Huh?" Vash said "Hey you didn't let me finish!!!" Vash said loudly. "Well are you a crack head or not!?!" Tifani said in the same tone. "NO I AM NOT NO DUMB CRACKHEAD! NOW LET ME FINISH!" "Vash yelled as Tifani became silent as the whole room had watched them in there "lovely" converstaion. "Hey quite down there you two!" an angry man said in the background "Were sorry sir!" they both smiling at the angered man "You idiot why did u have to yell it out loud!?" "Well sorry! i was just giving you an complament! and also that i stay true to my friends!" Vash said ".....im srry... well I guess you really are a nice guy." Tifani said embarrased "yup sure am!" Vash said smiling "Not only am i good im dead handsome with my beautiful spiked blonde locks"Vash said smiling at Tifani " oh boy lol" Tifani said to herself "OOHHHHH YUMMIE!!! FOOD! =D!" Vash said excitedly, as there food arrived at the table. They then began to eat... "ahh that was good..." Vash said along with a sigh of relief."Soo....Tifani do you have a place to stay while in town...?" Vash asked "Well...actually no I don't,...I need to find a place though... an-" "Well why don't you come stay at the same hotel with my friends and I...im sure they have more rooms left..." vash said smiling "Well then let's go,im tired from my traveling."Tifani said as they walked back to the hotel "Mr. Vash! welcome back were have you been?" Milly said running with an smile on her face. -SLAP- "oww!" "What you do that for Meryl!?!" Vash said yelling as he rubbed his cheek. "Why did you leave us there with your injured brother don't you have any morals!?!" Meryl said yelling back "Well you told me to leave the room! and al-" "Hello and who might you be?" Milly asked Tifani"Oh me? My name is Tifani...." Mr. Vash is this your friend?" Milly asked "MR. VASH!!!!" Milly screamed loudly. "Thank you now that I have gotten your attention I would like to ask if she is a new friend you made?" "Why yes Milly she is,Tifani this is my friends Milly Thompson ,and Meryl Strife." "Pleasure to meet you" Meryl said and of course my name is Milly!Nice to meet ya!" They both introduced themselves."Well im Tifani." 


End file.
